Spiral Legend: What Makes a Hero?
by Thewackness135
Summary: When you're born the son of two great heroes, expectations are thrown in your face the moment you open your eyes and no one else knows this better than Naruto Namikaze. Born with a Quirk so weak that he ranges on Quirkless, these expectations have been hanging over him, mocking him. But when disaster strikes, he will not hesitate to protect others to pursue what makes a True Hero.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well, Hey Guys and Gals! It's me, Thewackness135 with another story for all of you to read and maybe-possibly-sorta-kinda like and not try and murder me. Fingers crossed._

 _Hey… guess who decided to open up a new story…. Even though he already has his hands full…. Please put the knife down._

 _So, yeah, this is a Crossover of Naruto and Boku No Hero Academia. Reasons as to why I'm writing this: Boku No Hero Academia is my shit. I love it, simple as that._

 _Plus I toyed around with the idea of a gender-bent Katsuki as a full on AngerDere if that's even a thing. Then I realized that it just felt weird and out of place and left him as a guy._

 _He's an Asshole. But he's the kind of guy everyone likes because he's an asshole._

 _Kinda like me._

 _A story of a kid that everyone looks down on, that soon realizes his power and goes on a journey to change everyone's views on him, while also trying to be #1. Where have I heard that before?_

 _Time for Naruto to rock the shit out of this world._

 _Let's do this._

Regular text: speech, etc.

 **Bold: Techniques, loud yelling, and Beings of power**

 _Italics: Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams._

Underlined: Serious/Important

 **DISCLAIMER: Thewackness135 doesn't own Naruto, Boku No Hero Academia, or any other Anime/Books/movies referenced throughout the course of this fic. It will never happen, no matter how many wishing stars and Pacts with Satan I form and use. Turns out he's pretty good at playing Dice. That, or his dice are weighted, but he wouldn't cheat…right?**

Summary: Expectations. When you're born the son of two great heroes, expectations are thrown in your face the moment you open your eyes and no one else knows this better than Naruto Namikaze. Born with a Quirk so insignificant that he ranges on Quirkless, these expectations have been hanging over him, mocking him. But when disaster strikes, as one who was as Quirkless as him was rushing in without a second thought, all he thought at that moment was, "What excuse do I have?" Watch as he awakens his potential, as his life spirals into one crazy adventure.

 **Story: Spiral Legend: What Makes A Hero?**

 **Ch.1: The Day Has Come.**

 **-Chapter Begin-**

" _Let me spin a tale of a world where the supernatural became the natural"._

" _Where to be Normal, was to be out of the Norm"_

In the late 2020's, strange occurrences began to happen. People began gaining abilities from seemingly nowhere.

The first was a baby born in China, born glowing like an incandescent sun.

Others began to develop powers soon after.

Not a single person has ever deduced as to why these abilities started manifesting. Some called it destiny. Others an act of God, a matter of Faith. Most just saw it as what it was, a random power that they had absolutely no idea how or when to use.

You can imagine the chaos that ensued.

Needless to say, with many people using their powers how they saw fit, people called 'Heroes' rose to calm the chaos that had erupted in the world, protecting the masses from those that had a power unique to them.

Those who had a Quirk.

Now, roughly 80% of the world's population had some kind of unique superpower within themselves, a world in which the evolution of the Human Race had been brought. A world where scenes from comic books and movies had become common place.

It was in this world, that Normal People had been forsaken.

" _Men…"_

" _Are not all created equal"_

A self-condescending smirk came into view, the owner's shoes creating the usual flopping sound of footwear smacking against concrete as he wandered around Fujiwara City. Blond, spiky strands of hair scraping the edges of their eyes, their arms reaching backwards to adjust the Orange bandanna tied around his neck. Amethyst purple eyes filled with mischief flitting back and forth between people in the crowd, before focusing on the path before him. A Strong build, walking proudly with his head held high. And lastly, three symmetrical Whisker Marks upon each of his cheeks.

Dressed in his street clothes consisting of faded grey jeans, a black shirt, the jacket that began black and faded to red flames on the bottom (His Sage Coat color scheme reversed and in jacket form), all of it topped off by the Orange bandanna currently around his neck.

This was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Age 15. Son of the legendary "Yellow Flash" Namikaze Minato and "Red Chains" Uzumaki Kushina, two of the greatest heroes in the world, his father's fame often compared to that of the Legendary All Might's. His mother's fame was as equally known.

He had come to Fujiwara City Five years prior, living with his God-Father Jiraiya, otherwise known as the Toad Sage, and had attended both the latter part of elementary and was in his final year of middle school.

People had often wondered why he had moved in with Jiraiya.

His home was a comfortable one, large, and his parents had never once seriously fought and argued. His family loved him, his Father's teacher and his father's students were like family to him. When he was born, his parents and the media at large had expected great things of him, and as soon as he was able to hear, those expectations had always been known to him.

He snorted at that certain thought, here he was bitching about his perfect little life.

Or at least, it had been.

All of it changed on the day he had discovered his essentially useless Quirk.

 _********************FLASHBACK******************************_

" _Kaa-Chan!"_

 _At the age of Five years-old, Naruto ran up to a beautiful woman in her late 20's to early 30's with Crimson red hair, who was wearing a tan dress, her amethyst eyes shining as she lifted up her son, a loving parental smile on her face._

 _This was the world's strongest Female Hero, "Red Chains" Uzumaki Kushina._

 _She giggled, a simple pure laugh of joy at the simple act of holding her son, "What is it Naru-Chan?" She set him down, as he started jumping up and down. His eyes the exact same shade as hers shining as he took a hold of her hand._

" _I wanna see Tou-Chan again!"_

 _Being among the world's Top Ten Heroes, His father Minato was constantly away on work saving people's lives. He didn't mind it much though, as he just chalked it up to his dad being such a "Cool" Hero._

 _He could, however, witness his father through the internet._

 _Once again giggling, Kushina began to lead her son to their home's computer room, turning it on as a distinct whir began to thrum through the air. Finally, she logged on once it finished and typed onto the keyboard._

 _All the while, Naruto had been bouncing up and down in his seat, awaiting his Father's crowning achievement as a Hero._

 _His mother left the room, leaving him alone as the sounds of fire and panicked voices began to overtake the room._

" _Oh god!"_

" _What is he? What is he?!"_

" _He's already saved like a hundred people, and he's still going out into that mess for more!"_

" _There he is!"_

 _A flash of Yellow._

 _Wild Blond Locks floating in the wind, crouched down and setting two people on the ground, wearing a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. Strange, tri-pronged Throwing knives called kunai on his belt._

 _This was his Father, Namikaze Minato._

 _The day his father had debuted as a Hero._

 _Another flash of yellow, and his father was gone, the camera focusing to the right as it showed his Father flashing between buildings rescuing people and dropping them off once again._

 _Naruto's face lit up in a grin that only a child could muster, full of wonderment and amazement._

 _Setting down another person, his father said his famous line, "Don't worry. I'll rescue everyone in a flash"_

 _Naruto leaned forward, before exploding out of his chair, jumping around the room, "Tou-Chan's the coolest! The Best! Better than All Might!"_

 _A new voice came from the doorframe, "Well, I'm not too sure of that last one…"_

 _The young Naruto turned his head, before his grin once again formed and was soon squished against a leg as he tackled the newcomer._

" _Tou-Chan!" He looked up. "You're home!"_

 _Putting a hand on his son's head, Minato in his Hero outfit smiled, "Yep, I got the day off and Came home right away."_

" _Someday, when I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a great Hero like you Tou-Chan!"_

 _Putting on the grin his son had inherited from him, Minato ruffled his son's hair, "Can't wait for it bud."_

" _Maybe I'll even give you some pointers, eh?"_

 _At the thought of his dad, the greatest Hero (All Might was too slow in his opinion) Naruto essentially shortcircuited, his childish excitement taking over. He ran around the room, cheering._

" _Tou-Chan's gonna train me! Tou-Chan's gonna train me! Tou-Chan's gonna tr-!"_

 _He was silenced, as he hit his head on the door frame._

" _Naruto!"_

 _************************FLASHBACKEND***************************_

His parents had attempted to bandage him up. There had been a small cut on his head, blood had been present.

And yet when his parents had finally gotten a bandage, his wound had been gone, the only evidence that his injury had been there was the small blood trail from where the cut had been.

At the age of Five, he had discovered his Quirk. He healed. Simple.

If only it was actually useful.

They had taken him to the doctor after that, to see a professional's opinion of how his Quirk would develop.

He was crushed when they told him that all his healing would ever do was heal a cut the size of a thumbnail. Small bumps and bruises. That's all it was good for and would ever do. The Doctor had told him that, and yet he had hoped that it would grow into something that would make him a great Hero.

And every year nothing had changed.

Anything bigger than a small scratch wouldn't heal as fast, only at the rate of a normal person. He learned this the hard way when he broke his collarbone at age 7 in a desperate attempt on testing his limits, going against what the Doctor had said.

In societies' eyes, he was essentially Quirkless. In the Minority.

Normal.

But at the same time out of place.

Over time, the media eventually found out and proclaimed his Quirk to the world. His parents had tried to ease things. They hadn't neglected him, not in the slightest, they had tried their very best to make sure that he knew that.

But being born with the expectations he had been born with, and everyone's disappointment in him had been a really big blow to his self-esteem.

The real reason he had moved in with his Godfather was his father.

That night, the night when he had been told of his son's useless Quirk, no matter how hard he had tried to hide and crush his feelings, his son had seen it.

His Son had seen the split-second feeling of disappointment in his father's eyes.

He had moved in with Jiraiya two years after that.

Although he was still boisterous and friendly, he had become a bit more reserved over the years.

He bit into his thumb, drawing blood, and watched as the small cut filled itself in an instant.

He bit a little deeper, only to get the same effect.

He bit even deeper, and made the cut wider. This time, the wound remained.

Good thing he had developed a high pain tolerance due to his "Testing" of his Quirk.

He sighed, bringing out a roll of spare bandage, muttering under his breath, "Another fail."

He brought out a small pad of paper, writing down another X on the sheet.

" **GET AWAAAAAY! AHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto looked up unstartled, seeing a huge Humanoid creature bellowing at the surrounding crowd.

"A Quirk like that, and he's nothing more than a petty crook."

His Amethyst eyes wondered around, seeing many reputable Heroes in the area.

He didn't have to look closely to figure out who they were, as many of the oncoming crowd did that for him.

As a burly tan-skinned man caught a falling telephone pole, a rather plain man next to him named him, "It's the Punching Hero! Death Arms!"

A line made of water was made between Naruto and the fight, as a… Fireman(?) used his Quirk to control the crowd as well as keep them from harm. "Back away Citizens! This is a rather dangerous situation!"

"Whoa! The Rescue Hero Backdraft is here too!"

Naruto stood there calmly, as his ears twitched at the sound of air rushing by. Almost nonchalantly, he reached up, grabbing hold of a tendril of wood that had come swinging by, before being lifted up as it was retracted.

Naruto arrived on a nearby roof, landing on the roof in a crouch, looking upon the new arrival with the same look of mischief and slight boredom on his face. His lips twitched upwards as he rose, rolling his shoulders in an effort to loosen them.

" _Well."_ He thought, his mind turning to his caretaker, " _Training with the Toad Sage will definitely keep you in shape."_

"Listen Gramps, I don't know why you're posing as a 'New young and hip Hero' But seriously, you gotta stop before your hips give out on you or something" He finished, pointing at a figure encased in bark and wearing a blue jumpsuit.

The Hero laughed nervously, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Citizen, I am Kamui Woods!" Kamui finished, posing with his thumb at his face.

Naruto, during Kamui's speech, strolled up to the Hero casually, before gripping the bark on the man's face and ripping it off, revealing a rather old looking face.

"Again Gramps, you're getting too old for this." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously, Baa-Chan's gonna chew both of our ears off if she found out you're out of the house Hashirama-Jiji."

Indeed, this Hero before him was a senile old man who escaped from his retirement home and refused to retire as a hero. Small red marking under his eyes, black hair that normally would reach his lower back, now specked with grey.

This was his great-great grandfather on his mother's side, Senju Hashirama.

The Old Man growled, "I'm not too old! I'm still in my prime here!" He held a lock of hair in his hand, "See?! I'm 121 and I'm now only getting grey hairs!" Yep, still young and spry.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Gramps." He gave a good natured laugh, "Ya might want to be careful though, not many Heroes can control plants, let alone wood, the Media's gonna find out you're the Plant Hero Mokuton instead of Kamui if you aren't careful."

Hashirama grumbled, but otherwise nodded, "Fine. I promise not to throw out my hip or anything." Wood reformed over his face, as Naruto let a wood tendril wrap around his waist, lifting him into the air.

With his duty done, Hashirama turned around to finally subdue the villain.

" **CANYON CANNON!** "

Only to see said villain getting drop-kicked by a gargantuan woman.

"GOD-DAMNIT!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Back on the ground, Naruto stepped out of an alleyway, chuckling to himself, " _Man, Hashirama-Jiji's still fun to mess around with once in a while."_ He resumed his walk, or at least he tried to.

"NARUTO!"

The Whiskered Blond sidestepped as a black and green blur barreled past him, sliding to a stop before it hit some trashcans.

It was revealed to be a rather plain looking boy of 14 years. Green tinted hair that curled in every direction. Average height, average weight, average looks. Yep, Midoriya Izuku was often described as completely plain person.

Except his one eccentric obsession.

His obsession with heroes, and being one himself.

Suddenly reappearing in front of the Blond, Izuku held a notebook labeled "Hero Notes for the Future" and a pencil, smile in place, "I just saw you getting lowered to the ground! You got rescued by Kamui Woods, right?!"

If there was one thing that made his personality fiery, it was the topic of Heroes.

Amethyst eyes focused upon him, as their owner raised a hand in greeting, "Sup, Deku."

Midoriya "Deku" Izuku was just like Naruto. But while Naruto's quirk was essentially useless to the point of seeming Quirkless, Izuku was in fact Quirkless, having no talent of his own. They attended the same middle school, the same class even. In a world where everyone had superpowers, these two "Normal" people decided to stick together.

They had no real Quirks, and everyone knew it.

After a while, the other kids had found out about Naruto's status and had lumped him in with "Deku", a timid boy with low self-esteem and was always cowering in the face of his "Friend" Bakugou Katsuki.

Later. It had turned to genuine friendship when the small cowardly boy had helped him during a fight he had with Katsuki and his goons back in elementary school. It had raised him up to a good guy in his opinion.

*****************************FLASHBACK*********************************

" _Bring it!"_

 _Standing in the middle of a playground alone, we find a 9 year old Naruto, fists curled in front of him, a look of defiance proudly worn across his face. He grit his teeth, seeing those red flames escape from his opponents hands. The wings that spread from the other. The fingers that extended beyond what was humanly possible._

 _It was a three on one fight, but he still had to try. Especially after what they said about him and his family!_

 _Red eyes stared mockingly at him, "Well, Quirkless thinks he can finally get some nerve after all!" Two cronies laughed behind the boy, his sandy-blond hair swaying with every laugh. Small explosions rising and bursting from his palms._

 _This was Bakugou Katsuki, and behind him stood his two cronies, Yumo and Jin._

" _Oh wait." Bakugou brought a hand to his chin, before snapping, "That's right! You actually have a Quirk! But its useless right?! A Quirkless Quirk…" A malicious grin no child should have appeared upon his face, "Hey! That's not a bad nickname for someone like you! A Quirk so useless, yet you can't even call yourself Quirkless! Quirkless Quirk!"_

 _Amethyst eyes shone in with rage, "Take it back!"_

 _Red eyes stared right back, "Make me."_

 _As soon as those words left the young Bakugou's mouth, Naruto was already charging at him, fist reared back._

 _Even as it was three on one, the young Namikaze gave one hell of a fight, kicking and punching, but ultimately, it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake._

 _Jin's fingers extended and gripped the Blond's leg, sending him to the ground, only for him to be picked up by the two goons and held before Bakugou with his arms held behind his back._

 _For such a one-sided fight, Bakugou and his goons looked no better than the Namikaze they had ganged up on, even when using their Quirks._

 _This, of course, ultimately pissed off Bakugou more than anything._

 _The Explosion-Wielder socked a hapless Naruto in the gut, already rearing his fist back as Naruto gasped for air._

 _Another fist._

 _Another._

 _Katsuki backed off, heaving for air, expecting his victim to be a crying mess like Deku always turned into. After all, with their normalcy, how could they be any different?_

" _Had enough Quirkle-."_

 _He stopped mid-speech, seeing that instead of the mess he expected his fellow Blond to be, he was greeted by defiant Amethyst eyes._

 _Naruto's face was set in a fierce glare, teeth grit, as defiant as he was at the beginning of the scuffle._

" _Take it back."_

 _Katsuki's cronies threw him backwards onto the sand, dust flying as he landed._

 _Naruto heard their footsteps getting closer, he had to move, he had to get up and make them regret everything they had said! He cleared the dust from his eyes, expecting to see Katsuki and his group looming over him._

 _He was greeted not by the sight of a taunting smirk like he had expected. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a similarly aged kid with curly green hair, shaking where he stood and he could see the tears that were already welling up in his eyes, standing in front of him with his arms curled into tiny fists._

" _Stop it Ka-Chan!"_

"Ka-Chan?" _Naruto thought, "_ That sounds like a nickname? They know each other?"

 _Katsuki's face had turned sour at the new arrival, "Get out of the way Deku! Unless you wanna be like him!"_

 _Even though the kid in front of him starting shaking even more, he still refused to move out of the way. He could practically hear his teeth chattering._

 _The kid, Deku as Katsuki had called him, tightened his fists, "This is really cruel Ka-Chan!" His voice wavered, "If you keep doing this, I'll-I-I'll never forgive you! I won't let you do this without doing anything to stop it!"_

 _By the end of the newcomer's speech, Naruto had already risen to his feet, standing beside Deku as Katsuki began to approach them, goons close behind._

" _You don't even have a Quirk, Deku!" Katsuki chortled, punching one hand into the other, a small explosion emanating from the point of contact. "You're just as bad as Quirkless Quirk here! Someone as useless as you shouldn't try and act like a Hero!"_

 _Once again forming fists from his hands, Naruto prepared for a fight, this time with an ally, even if it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do much._

 _Still, better to go down swinging._

 _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

" _Ah…..Hah…Hah…Hah."_

 _Laying on his back, face and body covered in bruises of varying sizes, Naruto Namikaze gasped for breath, trying to recover from his melee with Katsuki and his cronies._

 _Not far away, also on his back in the same fashion, was the mysterious "Deku"._

 _The scuffle had finished up two minutes ago, with Katsuki and his followers leaving after it became apparent that the fight wouldn't be as quick as they imagined._

" _Hey." He began, "Deku."_

 _He saw the other child visibly flinch at the name._

" _My name…." The rather plain looking of the two said, "My name isn't Deku…. It's Izuku."_

 _Still breathing harshly, Naruto arched an eyebrow, "Then why did that Teme call you that?"_

"… _sult" Izuku mumbled._

" _What?" The Namikaze asked, not quite hearing the other boy._

" _It's what Ka-Chan calls me when he wants to insult me. Says that a Deku is someone who's useless at everything they try." Izuku responded, eyes becoming downcast as he once again became depressed._

" _Well, That ain't true." Naruto rasped, receiving a shocked noise from his companion. "Well, we didn't lose this time, and they didn't win. That's a tie." He elaborated, before turning his head sideways to look at the now shocked Izuku, "Why'd ya help me anyway?"_

" _You just looked like you needed someone to help you." Came the green haired boy's response._

" _Kay then, Deku." Naruto spoke, rising into a sitting position, even as his body protested him doing so, eventually standing up and dusting himself off, stumbling up to the remaining child on the ground and sitting near him._

" _Ya'know….. That sounded like something a Hero would've said." Naruto continued, placing his palms next to his hips on the ground._

 _Izuku gasped, and remained silent after that._

 _Soon, Naruto heard the sounds of sniffling and stifled tears. He looked over, only to be surprised when he saw that Izuku was holding back tears._

 _All the while in Naruto's confusion, Izuku's thoughts were racing in his head. Why?_

 _Not even his own mother had said anything like that, ever since he was found to be Quirkless. After all this time, why was someone saying stuff like that?_

" _Yosh!" The Namikaze exclaimed, bopping a fist onto his outstretched palms, "From now on, a Deku isn't a completely useless person!" He pumped his fist into the air, "Now, a Deku is a Hero that helps others, even when no one thinks he can win!"_

 _A Hero._

 _Hero._

 _Someone called him a Hero!_

 _This was the key that led to Izuku Midoriya's tears, as he let them fall unbidden to the ground._

 _His classmates._

 _His teachers._

 _His own Mother._

 _No one else had ever called him a Hero before._

 _Izuku's tears finally stopped after a while, ceasing as he wiped them on his sleeves, only to find a hand outstretched in front of his face, it's owner smiling despite the injuries on his person._

" _The name's Namikaze Naruto, wanna be friends?"_

 _*_ ***************************FLASHBACKEND*******************************

The Blond grit his teeth a bit when he had thought of Bakugou.

" _Asshole"_

Once he had gotten home after that, he had to quickly explain to Jiraiya what had happened. After he had told him, Jiraiya had begun to train him to defend himself, taking him on as an apprentice of sorts (All the while secretly hoping the Gaki would still try and attempt the path of a Hero, despite what others and Naruto himself told him).

Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Izuku laughed nervously at his nickname, "You know how I feel when I hear that…" Noticing Naruto's look, he quickly began stuttering, "But if y-y-you wanna k-keep calling methatthenyoucantotallycallmeDekuifyou-"

He was cut off as Naruto put him in a headlock, speaking in a reprimanding matter, "And how many times do I have to tell you, Deku ain't an insult" He released Izuku, then pumping his fist up and down, "Deku is the guy that backed me up in a losing fight, like a real Hero would've!"

He turned, Izuku joining him as they settled onto the path to school.

Izuku blushed a bit from the praise, before a look of realization appeared, "Oh yeah! Remember what we were talking about earlier?" He held up his notebook, "Mind telling me about Kamui's personality, his moves, his outfit, his stance, his eye color, his bark's color, his helmet, hi-"

Naruto sighed, tuning out the excited Izuku, before once again having his signature grin in place.

It certainly was never dull with the Hero-excitable Deku around.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Ok class! You're all in the final year of middle-school!"  
A middle-aged man's voice boomed throughout a silent classroom, students listening in rapt attention.

Naruto was sitting in the 2nd seat of the 3rd row, two rows ahead of his friends seat.

It was also unfortunately one seat away from Bakugou's seat.

Juuuuuuuussst greeeeat.

He had changed into the black school uniform in the bathroom before class, putting his clothes inside of his backpack. He leaned back in his seat, listening to his teacher.

"Now is the time that all of you youths are deciding your futures! And you very well should be planning ahead! Think carefully!" The teacher was a balding man with hair still clinging for dear life on the sides of his head.

His face was serious…. For about three seconds.

He burst into laughter, as he threw up papers marked "Admission" on them into the air, "But all of you are just going to go into the Hero business, right?!"

At this, all of the class burst into an uproar, unleashing and using their various Quirks inside of the classroom. One controlled the wind, while another turned his entire hand into stone.

One kid, interestingly enough, pulled his eyeballs and made the nerves stretch far outside of his skull.

Useful, right?

The teacher raised his arms up and down in an effort to calm the class and gain their attention, "Now, Now, I'm sure that a lot of you here have amazing and useful Quirks, but please remember that class is in session and Quirk usage is prohibited on school grounds."

Naruto just closed his eyes and tried to blot out everyone.

Until a loud and obnoxious voice boomed over everyone and everything else.

"Oi, Teach! Don't lump me in the same bag as these others!"

The Blond's face scrunched up in irritation as he recognized who had spoken, " _Damnit, not another "Elitist" Speech from the Bastard King himself."_

Explosively spiky Sandy-Blond hair, unpleasant smirk on his face, feet on the desk, this was Bakugou Katsuki. "I'm not all that interested in making friends with losers with weak Quirks, got it?"

Most of the guys in the class had gotten up, "Bastard King! Fuck you!"  
Bakugou sneered, "Shut the fuck up, you secondary filler characters! Behave like the one scene people you are!" He finished, taunting sneer still in place.

He tilted his head, hands in a taunting gesture, "And I bet you all know that I'm applying to U.A. High School! The one with an acceptance rate of less than 2%!"

He jumped onto his desk, stomping loudly, "I aced all the mock tests! I placed first in every other subject! I'm going to be the only one in this entire shitty school that goes to U.A. ME!"

"Of course al you secondary characters would be quaking in your boots!" He raised his hands before thrusting them to his sides, fully yelling. "I'm gonna be even bigger than ALL MIGHT! I'll be the highest ranked Hero in the entire world!"  
"I'M GONNA GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS ONE OF THE RICHEST HEROES IN THE WORLD!"

He trailed off in laughter, not stopping even as the Teacher read a piece of paper.

"But it also seems that both Midoriya and Namikaze are also applying to enter U.A."

Naruto could practically hear Bakugou's world shattering, his lips twitching upwards in amusement. Of course Deku was applying to U.A. It was his dream. His eyes widened, " _Wait, I never applied to U.A…."_ His face turned blank, _"Ero-Sennin… You bloody Bastard."_

He was going to tell his teacher, but Bakugou's voice interrupted him.

But not before the entire class erupted into laughter.

"Seriously?! Quirkless Deku and Quirkless Quirk?!"

"YOU FUCKING NERDS!"

The Whiskered Blond opened his eyes, only to see Bakugou with his hand smoking, his desk in shambles from an explosion that the Bastard King had made with his Quirk.

"You….. YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THEN DEKU OVER THERE!" Bakugou laughed a bit, "Your Quirks so weak you're basically Quirkless!" He got into Naruto's face.

"You think you can stand in the same arena as me even if you learned some things from that old bag of warts you call a God-father, Quirkless Quirk?!"

The Blond stood up, matching Bakugou's height, "Could you please back off? The only thing that's as bad as your looks is your breath." He fanned his face, "Seriously, is your Quirk melting your brain or something? Is that what that smell is?"

Bakugou saw red, "What the HELL DID YOU SAY! SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"  
Naruto raised his fists, as Bakugou's hands sporadically combusted.

Izuku chose this moment to intervene, "WAIT!"

"YOU! DEKU!"

Izuku flinched at his "Friends" words.

"STUDENTS! SIT DOWN NOW!"

Immediately, order was restored.

You didn't fuck with Mr. Banner, he'd smash you if you tried.

No one liked him when he was angry.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Deku, you sure you're gonna be fine by yourself, right?" Naruto asked. He wasn't so sure about his friend's safety after Bakugou's latest stunt. He had blatantly and openly used his Quirk to destroy his desk.

"I'll be fine." Izuku said, "It's not like he's going to attack me like some villain, right?"

The Whiskered Student tried to argue, but nodded. If Deku thought he could take care of himself, he wasn't going to believe otherwise.

"Kay then, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Surprisingly, Katsuki hadn't tried to do anything to him after school, despite what Naruto had thought. He was sure the Asshole would wait at the street with his goons, but to his surprise, it seemed like they weren't here.

He began to walk, back in his street clothes as he had changed after class had ended. He adjusted his Orange bandanna once again, before resuming walking.

He turned a corner, stopping by the local koi-fish pond outside the school, taking a shortcut.

*Thunk*

"What?"  
He held his head, as something heavy and warm had landed on his head. He reached up, grabbing whatever had landed on him, before moving it in front of his face.

"Isn't this Deku's Hero Notes?" He opened the pages, confirming the book to be his friends, "Its all…..charred…"

His fists clenched, as he grit his teeth.

He saw the Bastard, grinning and laughing at what he had done.

He took a step, and another, and another.

Before he knew it, he was running.

"BAKUGOU!"

The Quirk user turned, only to be met with a fist to his face. His friends too stunned to respond as Naruto descended upon their leader, raining another fist down.

"THE HE-"

Another fist.

"Why?!"  
Another.

"WHY?!"

He was being pulled off, Bakugou's goons holding his arms, as the Explosion user rose.

He could hear the goons laughing. "Give 'em hell Katsuki! Show 'em his place!"  
Just as they said, Bakugou had a vein popping in his forehead, fist reared back, "YOU FUCKING NER-!"

He stopped at the glare the Blond sent his way, his fist dropping, silent.

Naruto's glare…..Was primal. Intense.

So absolutely pissed off.

Red.

Just like all those years ago.

"Let's go."

Bakugou put his hands in his pockets. Seeing the others not following, he turned his head, his face furious, "I SAID LET'S GO!"

They did as he said, letting Naruto go and following him. Soon, they were figures on the horizon.

Naruto was left standing there, still holding the charred remains of what he considered his friends dreams.

This note book was his friends vision for his future. A sign he still hadn't given up on his dream of being a Hero.

A dream he himself had given up on.

He breathed in deep, calming himself, but not before letting out one final burst of anger.

"Fucking Asshole."

He turned, walking back to the school, seeing his friend Izuku searching desperately around the koi pond.

"Its not here… Why isn't it here….."

"Yo, Deku!"

Izuku raised his head, seeing his Whiskered friend, holding his note book.

"You found it…" He hung his head a little, there was no doubt in his mind that his notes were unsalvageable, burnt and unreadable. He felt a hand on his shoulder, stifling his sniffling. He looked up to see that Naruto had his signature mischievous grin.

"Watch."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, before gripping the Notebook hard in his hand. Izuku only stared. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Until a soft green glow enveloped the Notebook, and he could only watch on in amazement as his Notebook began to reform itself.

The letters and words were once again legible, the pages weren't burnt away. It still look like it had been charred on the edges, but it was in better condition than it was. It was salvageable.

"Na-Naruto…. How…"

Said person released his breath, laughing lightly, "Apparently, I can heal items and other things a little as well. Discovered it when I broke a vase in Ero-Sennin's house." He gestured to the Notebook, "Just like my healing, it isn't perfect. Notice how it's still damaged. Ero-Sennin's vase was like that as well, it was still chipped in certain places." He shrugged his shoulders, "I also can't heal other people or even animals. So it isn't much better than what I already could do. Not really combat efficient, ya know?"

Izuku stared at the Notebook, "….."

"Deku?"

"…..Thank you…"

He raised his head to meet Naruto's, "Thank you…" His face lit up, "Hey, if your Quirk keeps developing like this, maybe you could become a Hero!"

He regretted his words almost immediately, as his friend's face became cloudy and unreadable. Naruto seemed to notice that he was put off by this and quickly recovered, "Oh, uh, sorry. I just don't think being a Hero is what's best for me."

"Eh?"

Naruto chuckled, "I mean, what could I do?" He gestured to Izuku's Notebook, "Even with my Quirk, it still can't do its job properly. Ya think someone's gonna be alright with a weird-fixed vase or paper? It'd probably be worse than before."

"I just gotta face facts; I ain't going to be a Hero, even if I wanted to be."

He didn't let Izuku respond, as he began to walk away. He even missed what his friend said.

"You helped me. You didn't have to."

"That's what makes you one of my Heroes."

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Damnit, now I feel like a piece of crap."

We find our whiskered friend plugging along back to his house, alone, cutting through the local park. He scratched the back of his neck, "What if he thinks I hate him now? Or even worse? That I'm Emo like that Teme back home?!"

Oh Kami, that thought alone made him want to hurl.

No way, not a chance in hell.

During his internal debate, he rummaged through his pockets, eventually finding what he was fumbling around for. He pulled out his hand, and with it was a single object. That object, was a single solitary spinning top, with nothing decorating it other than the symbol of his mother's family.

He had been given this top by his mother when he was a boy by his mother, as a member of the Uzumaki lineage had something on their person at all times that depicted their uncontrollable personalities. His mother's item had been a pocket windmill made of plastic.

His mother had given him this Spinning Top because "Just like him, the top will keep on spinning and spiraling for as long as it can, despite the numerous adversities it faces."

In fact, the only other thing he was talented at besides his physical prowess and singing (Yes, he could sing, and wasn't ashamed of it) was that he prided himself on making the Top he always carried spin for long durations. It calmed him down, and helped clear his head.

It comforted him.

He squatted down, placing the Top onto the concrete, searching for the right time to spin it as he pinched it between his fingers.

A slight gust of wind flowed across his palms. This was always the same feeling he would get when it would optimize the spin.

He let it rip. And for the next two minutes or so, sat there enjoying his handiwork that was the Top spinning.

Although, eventually it stopped. He picked it up, put it back in his pocket, stood up straight, and continued walking.

" _Still…"_ He thought, " _I still have to talk to Ero-Sennin about that Application to U.A… I never filled any paperwork out."_

It was true, while he did want to be a Hero, his Quirk wasn't good enough to help him in this endeavor. Others, like Jiraiya, had kept telling him to keep trying and that one day he'll get there.

But he had to face facts.

"Jeez, I really am becoming Emo like the Teme…" He hung his head, before snapping it back up, "Still! I'll be the best damn…" He trailed off in thought.

What did he want to be, if he couldn't be a Hero?

"A Ramen Connoisseur maybe…?" He wondered aloud, "Nah, maybe an actor? A singer?" His eyes squinted in confusion, making him miss the shadow looming over him.

"Maaaaaybeeeee I can be a-" The Namikaze was cut short as he bumped into a larger frame, stepping back and rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Oh, just the Gaki I was looking for!" Came the voice of an older man.

The jovial tone at which the voice spoke. The frame the man had. The way of addressing him. Naruto opened his eyes to clarify if it really was who he thought it was.

Long white hair done in a spiky ponytail. Check,

Red lines under his eyes. Check.

Strange, Kabuki-esque clothes. Check.

Yep, it was Ero-Sennin alright.

Said Pervert snapped his fingers in front of the Whiskered Youth's face, "Oi, Gaki! You in there? I got a surprise for you!"  
Moving his hands from his forehead to rub his eyes in irritation, Naruto grumbled, "I swear, if its anything like the last surprise you had, I'm going to turn you into the police."

You don't bring a hooker to your house, especially if there so happened to be a young, impressionable kid around and living there. Well, in hindsight, it seemed to Naruto that that might have been intentional, as Jiraiya had tried multiple schemes to try and turn him into a lecher. The old Perv certainly didn't seem to have any sense of shame.

While he hadn't succeeded, Jiraiya certainly hadn't failed in his quest either.

"Nope." Was Jiraiya's reply, his tone never shifting from its usual pitch, "Nothing as sweet and sexy as the last one…. But, I'm sure you'll be amazed, as it was I, the Toad Sage, who has thought of this great gift!"

Shifting back to Naruto, said person put on a blank face, "Is it about my apparent 'Application' to U.A. Academy?"

Against all societal standards of what men at his age should do, Jiraiya pouted like a child who had been scolded, "Well, ain't you just no fun." He finished by crossing his arms for effect.

"Well, yeah…. Surpriiiiiiiise" The Sage finished lamely, waving his hands a little in an effort to save the grand unveiling he had planned. He placed his hands in his pocket, "So yes my apprentice, no doubt you're excited, ne?"

Over the past couple of years, Jiraiya had been trying to get this kid to rekindle that flame of desire to be a great Hero ever since the Gaki had given up on it. He constantly told him that it didn't matter, as long as he went for it, but his words would always be answered with the usual "Yeah" or "Sure".

It saddened the Toad Sage greatly to see the kid so down after he discovered his Quirk. Especially after what he had seen. To this day, he was sure that he was the only one Naruto had ever told him about that night he had seen his father's eyes.

Not a single other soul knew the reason why Naruto had left to live with him all those years ago.

"Ero-Sennin…." Jiraiya was ripped out of his thoughts by his charge's voice.

Naruto took a deep breath, "You know how I feel about the whole Hero thing."

"Doesn't mean that you can't try."

At the sudden words from his teacher and God-father, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I know that… But seriously? U.A. Academy? What makes you think I'll make it in, even if I agree to go in the first place?" The Blond finished, an eyebrow arched.

"Fine then." Jiraiya placed his hands in the air like he was surrendering, "Let's make a deal." He looked at the young Namikaze, before smiling when he received a nod, "If by three weeks time you still don't want to go to U.A. I'll stop and let you do what you want."

Again, he received a nod from Naruto.

"But."

Naruto groaned, there was always a catch.

"If you do decide to attend U.A." Jiraiya's smirk enlarged, "I get to train you like I do right now, but even harsher for the next 10 months until the opening exams. I'll even bring over Sarutobi-Sensei to help." His grin became lecherous, giggles no man should ever make escaping his lips, "Also, if I win, you have to help me peek one time, at any time and place of my choosing."

His face returned to its normal state, becoming once again a grin, "Deal?" He stretched out his hand.

Naruto, for the most part, didn't understand what the Ol' Perv was getting at. There was no way he was going to lose in a bet like this, after all, why would he try to enter U.A. in the first place? Fine then, at least he would finally be left to his own devices after the bet was over.

He firmly gripped the hand offered to him and shook it, "Deal"

Only to suddenly be pulled close.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

He freed himself from Jiraiya, only to find that he had been dropped off a few feet from where they had been a few seconds ago, a crater where they had once been.

What created that crater was a club of solid metal, but if you looked closer, you would see that the slab of metal wasn't a club, but an arm attached to a large, troll-like figure made of what appeared to be steel.

" **Damnit!** " The creauture turned, its eyes becoming enraged as it spotted Jiraiya, " **YOU!"**

"Me?" The Sage said, pointing to himself. "What about me?"

" **You're the Hero that put me behind bars years back!** "

Jiraiya shrugged, "So? I do that to a lot of people like you. I can't exactly remember all the two-bit thieves and criminals I've locked up."

His answer was met with a hail of shrap metal being sent at both him, and his charge. He grabbed the young Namikaze by his collar, before quickly jumping away.

They landed soundly, Naruto looking at Jiraiya and seeing the changes that came with the uses of his Quirk.

Gone was the human nose, instead being replaced by a bulbous one covered in warts. His body becoming stocky and slightly hunched, as more warts formed on his faceHis fingers and feet stretched, becoming more and more amphibian. Lastly, the red marking around his eyed formed rectangles, and his hair was freed from it's prison, turning into what resembled a spiky mouth.

He saw the grin on his God-father's face, "Well, Naruto-Boyo."

Great, now he was starting to sound like Fukusaku-Jiji.

"I'll use this opportunity to show you just how amazing heroes are!" The Toad Sage exclaimed, before launching forward with a great leap. Air rippling from his departure.

Naruto didn't expect the fight to last very long, as his God-father was still at the top end of the Hero spectrum even in his old age.

True enough, Naruto looked to the battle, seeing Jiraiya easily slipping around his opponent's clumsy swings.

The Metal-Man swung downwards, his club-arm whistling as it descended.

*CRASH!*

Once more, a crater was created, leaving Jiraiya nowhere to be found. At least, until the oil started getting sprayed everywhere.

" **Toad Technique: Toad Slick Oil!"**

From behind the villain, Jiraiya then spit a huge torrent of Toad Oil at the villain's feet, creating the set-up he needed to finish this fight.

The Whiskered Namikaze nodded, seeing what Jiraiya was doing. The villain had a hardening-type Quirk, meaning that ranged and even CQC wouldn't be all that effective, not even his God-father's sharp Hair Needle Senbon would probably be able to pierce it.

So, he had to use that same density and thickness against his opponent.

Jiraiya held up a hand-sign, his hair once again becoming a large spiky mouth, before it ripped out a nearby stone out of the ground with it's jaws and hurled it at the Metal Villain.

" **Dance of the Lion's Mane: Jaw!** "

These were the Quirks Jiraiya had inherited from his parents. Amphibian Transformation and hair-hardening and manipulation. He had received his Amphibian Quirk from his mother, and his Hair Manipulation Quirk from his father. He had actually taken Naruto to see his mother's side of the family on occasion, seeing how his cousins were doing while a young Naruto played with their children that were his age.

Back to the battle.

The stone hit the Metal-Villain, shattering upon impact. But it did it's intended job, and made the Quirk User's balance unsteady, the Toad Oil rendering him unable to regain his balance.

He toppled over not moments later, out cold from landing on his head.

Naruto sighed, even as Jiraiya strolled back with the same smug look, "Kinda quick, wasn't it?"

The Sage just puffed his chest, "Sure, but when you know how guys like this tick, then its easy. Plus I'm just that good." From his pocket, Naruto handed Jiraiya his phone, who in turn called in the Villain Retrieval Force.

What? His powers didn't make him Super-Strong. He wasn't All-Might.

There was no way the two of them could have carried the large Villain back to jail, so it was in times like these that they were thankful that Japan made the VRF for situations just like these.

Soon enough, Naruto's ears twitched, as the sounds of sirens and camera's were overheard.

Where the VRF went, the vultures that was the Media were never far behind.

With that in mind, Naruto let Jiraiya handle the rest, telling of the Villain's arrival and the subsequent short battle.

He just took the opportunity to walk away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bakugou Katsuki just couldn't believe today.

Those FUCKING NERDS! They had the nerve to come between him and his goals!

They were nothing more than steps for him to use on his stairway to success! Peons so that he would rise to his rightful place to the top!

But for DEKU of all people to start thinking he could apply to U.A….. HIS RIGHTFUL PLACE, NOT DEKU'S!

He gnashed his teeth, seething in rage. It all started when that Namikaze kid started coming to school! Deku always used to shrink away whenever he threatened him! Now the SHITBAG openly defied him, just because Namikaze….

NAMIKAZE! FUCKING NAMIKAZE!

If that pebble with the Useless Quirk had never existed, none of this would have happened!

One day… One day fucking soon….

He'd take that damn Namikaze down a peg….

Walking in a dark alley with his posse, Katsuki kicked a can in his way hard, the metallic clang echoing and reverbing off of the alley's walls.

"Seriously Katsuki, you and that Quirkless Deku are childhood friends right? That was kinda harsh, even if he had to face facts at some point."

Bakugou kept walking, kicking the can once more, "It's his fault for trying to get in my way. That loser needs to learn his place anyway."

Jin looked at the faded bruise on his leader's face, "And Namikaze… He just came right at you. Even if his Quirk is useless. He's got guts, Namikaze."

Namikaze Namikaze Namikaze….

Bakugou whirled his head around, leveling a piercing red eye at him.

"SHUT. UP."

Yumo chuckled at Jin's expression of fear, "Shit man, you already forgot the Cardinal Sin with Katsuki."

A boom rang through the alley, another one soon following as Bakugou once again used his Quirk, "Even when we were all kids… That Bastard didn't know when to quit and bow down to his betters…" His glare returned full force, "IT. PISSES. ME. OFF."

The glare stopped, as a slight sheen of sweat soon crept upon his form, remembering what had happened back at the playground in the fight they had as kids, and the scuffle they had just an hour or two before.

Both times that damn Step refused to give in.

But his eyes never really showed that absolute **Fury** that they did this last time…

Too enraptured in his thoughts to hear his companions screaming for him to move. No sooner was he choking and gasping for air as a foreign liquid invaded his body, entering his nose and mouth, suffocating him.

Enveloping him.

He watched as his followers were batted away and into the street by a giant metal arm.

A cold, calculating voice was all he heard next.

"Invisibility cloak…With a great Quirk…. I was right in freeing that muscle-head to help me."

Before the rampage that would soon start happened, Bakugou saw the rest of the Metalloid Villain, even as he was drowning, hearing mutters of revenge against some Old Toad.

He felt his arm raise against his will, fire erupting from his palms.

His arm swung down, as he watched it descend towards the civilians on the street.

Then the chaos happened.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

He honestly thought that today could have been somewhat normal after all the abnormal shit that had been going on today. He just wanted to walk home calmly, make some Ramen, and go to sleep so he could rest. Simple wants, and simple desires.

But in a world where the abnormal is the normal, he supposed the world couldn't help being a troublesome pain today even if it tried not to be.

*RingRing*

He ignored it once.

*RingRing*

Damnit.

He flipped open the phone, holding against a Whiskered Cheek, "What's up Ero-Sennin?"

" _Naruto, where are you?!"_

"Near Tatooine Station, getting a ride home.

" _Shit! Just stay put! That Villain from earlier es-"_

He arched an eyebrow, "Ero-Sennin? Ero-Sennin?!" He looked to the phone, seeing that his signal had died. "Maybe someone fried the telephone poles on accident." Stranger things had happened.

He was pretty sure that Ero-Sennin was just trying to get him riled up and would try to get him to tell about his "Glorious and Heroic Deeds of Manliness"

He'd pass, thank you very much.

He bumped into another person. "Jeez…" He looked around, seeing that many of the people were looking in a singular direction, _"Usually there aren't that many people heading home this time of day…."_

He remained curious of what was going on.

Until he heard the explosions going off not to far from where he was.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

He supposed that he had always known…

That he had always known the fact that he would never really become a Hero.

Someone as Quirkless as he was.

Even his Hero, the top Hero in the entire world, rivaled only by the Legendary "Yellow Flash", the great Hero All-Might

Even this great Hero had told him to give up on his dreams.

" _I…"_ His eyes turned downcast, a self-deprecating smile on his features, " _I suppose that I've always known…. And that I rejected reality in favor of my dream….. But…."_

Unshed tears threatened to burst from his eyes, as a new wave of sadness rushed through him, " _I…Just wanted to be a Hero….So… So badly… I just wanted to help people."_

Even as he "Accepted" these "Facts", he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. Here he was, about to cry, finally giving up on his dream. He couldn't help but feel ashamed at the fact that he was stepping on the one friend who had always believed in him now.

All those words…..

" _I'm going to become a Hero."_

His words, " _The guy who backed me up in a losing fight like a Hero would've!"_

Hero….

…..

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!*

His thoughts and self-loathing were interrupted by the screams and shouts of his fellow citizens. The explosions ringing through his ears.

He turned, walking almost like a zombie towards the crowd.

" _Yeah… Just watch like you always do…."_

His tired eyes snapped open at what he saw.

That same liquid –like villain that had assaulted him before was free?! How?! He'd seen All-Might Capture him! It was how he had managed to talk to the Hero in the first place.

He almost vomited, his eyes wide in horror, as he came to a realization.

" _This…This was all because…. Of me…?"_

He saw that the villain was joined by another, a hulking troll looking creature made of steel, openly laughing as it swung it's club, smashing apart buildings with ease.

Izuku nearly cried out, as he saw someone was trapped inside the liquid-villain, just like he had almost been.

That could have been him….

He looked down, head hanging in shame, _"I'm sorry… Hang on! I'm really sorry! Someone's gonna come and save you really soon!"_

Still, no other Heroes were coming, the ones already present dealing with the fires and flying debris.

" _Someone… A Hero will come and save you one moment or another…. Right?"_

Hero…

A Hero…..

Memories flashed through his brain.

Blond Hair and Amethyst eyes, cheering a name that was supposed to mean nothing more than a demeaning nickname.

" _From now on, a Deku isn't a completely useless person! "._

Those words….

" _Now, a Deku is a Hero that helps others, even when no one thinks he can win!"_

His friend….

" _I'm Namikaze Naruto, wanna be friends?!"_

He had been there for him, he had met him, all because he had stepped in and helped him when no one else would.

What is a Hero?

The person trapped inside of the muddy liquid struggled once more, eyes breaking through to finally see the light of day… and the fires of destruction. Full of pain, wanting to be saved…

A Hero in this case is someone who rushes in, with no reason other than to help someone.

This time, A Hero is a Deku.

"KA-CHAN!"

 _LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

All-Might's day had been quite rough you know.

Not only did he have to use his transformation for the full three hours, he also had to bring a dreamer back to reality, and it certainly was not fun on his part. No, but it was reality.

Not only that, but the villain he had captured had escaped, as if that wasn't bad enough, it had freed another villain from the VRF and it had also joined in on the rampage it had gone on.

"Shit".

Steam released, reducing what was once a man made of hulking muscle, Blond hair with two long tufts that stuck out, and eyes coated in shadow, his grin ever present.

Now, he was a shadow of his former self. Emaciated. Bones. Weak. Dark yellow eyes peered through darkness caster by his head. Long, disfigured body and neck.

This had been caused by a Villain's attack all those years ago.

And now all he could do was watch as the Villains wreaked havoc upon the city.

"Pathetic…"

He, the Symbol of Peace, was standing here, unable to do anything as they did as they pleased…

"…Pathetic…!"

DAMNIT!

He drew a deep breath, calming down and observing the conversations aroun-….

Wait…. It couldn't possibly….. It… It couldn't be him, right?

That Blond in the crowd was Minato's kid…..

What in the name of all things good and justicely was he doing here? He should be with Jiraiya right? Why was he in this war-zone?!  
Better yet, WHERE THE HELL WAS JIRAIYA!

A crash at his right answered, as a battered Jiraiya crashed into the wall next to him.

"Damnit….. I can't use my Toad Oil or else this entire block is gonna go up in flames…. Shit!"

Shit indeed.

He couldn't transform right now….. And none of the other Heroes could seem to damage either of the Villains…

"Pathetic!"

Again in the crowd, he saw a familiar face….

"Midoriya…" He wondered aloud.

Why was he here?

Why was he…. Running straight towards the two Villains!

"KA-CHAN!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

He could still hear the explosions ringing through his ears.

He could see the damage they were causing.

He could see the very same Villain he had thought his God-father Jiraiya had taken care of earlier.

So why?...

Why the hell were none of the Heroes doing anything?!

Mt. Lady, the Gargantuan Woman stood there, "I can't move unless there's at least two lanes of traffic!"

Gramps Hashirama was there, but he was focusing on saving the people from the damage and the flames.

Back-Draft was doing the same, standing there and fighting any flames that dared come too close to the crowd….

And yet there were still even more Heroes on the site…

Doing absolutely NOTHING.

"He's too slippery! I can't get a grip on him!"  
"Damnit! I can't hit him!"

"That Metal one won't go down!

"We'll just have to wait until someone with a better suited Quirk comes and helps! We can only wait it out until then!"

Naruto clenched his hands.

Bullshit! There was always something you could do!

" _I just have to face facts, I won't be able to become a Hero."_

He stumbled forward a bit…

Those were his own words.

"I can't do it"

"Nothing I can do."

" _Damnit….."_ His jaw was tight, as beads of sweat dripped from his brow because of the surrounding heat.

" _I'm just another hypocrite!"_

How many chances had he had? To try and be a Hero if he wanted to be one?

He had been trained by Jiraiya to defend himself.

He… He could've done something Damnit…

Damnit….

He looked up, seeing that the Liquid one was struggling to keep his victim down, when he caught a glimpse of the person inside.

"Bakugou?"

His head ripped to the right upon hearing a familiar sounding voice scream.

"KA-CHAN!"

Deku?

Izuku was here?!

He looked beyond the crowd lines, seeing that his friend had just surged forward to save some asshole from his childhood. Someone who didn't even treat him with an ounce of respect, someone who honestly hated him.

What makes a Hero?

He saw Deku throw his schoolbag, and using that to his advantage, trying to free Katsuki from his imprisonment.

What makes a Hero?

In this case, A Hero was someone who was surging forward even as he was questioning himself and his friend. Who before he knew it was racing to help someone for another's sake.

His words he spoke at his first meeting with Izuku rang through his mind.

" _Now, a Deku is a Hero that helps others, even when no one thinks he can win!"_

Izuku didn't even have any sort of Quirk, and yet he still rushed in for someone else's sake.

What makes a Hero?

This Quirkless person was now facing death.

"What excuse do I have?"

"I guess it's time for me to be a Deku."

And so once again, this time a Hero was a Deku.

Someone who runs into the way of danger to help and protect others.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

These kids….

Every single one of those kids had to be insane.

Minato's kid too?

"PATHETIC!"

Steam arose from his flesh, his self-loathing and hatred rising.

"PATHETIC!"

Muscles bulged.

The Symbol of Peace had arrived, grin and all.

But not before he witnessed what many would consider the debut of one of the strongest Heroes in history.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"HEY!"  
Death Arms couldn't believe his eyes.

Not one, but two idiots had run out there in some vain attempt!

Not even his strong fists had been able to grip the Liquid-Villain!

His Earthshattering Punches didn't even leave the tiniest of scratches on the Metal-Villain!

What did those kids think they were running into.

Then he saw it.

The Honesty in the Green-haired one's eyes.

The panic of the Blond-haired one in a desperate bid to try and save his friend.

The faint blue beginning to glow around one's palm.

He realized that he was witnessing history.

The debut of a new Hero.

But still…. These kids had run out knowing nothing of the next events to come. So, Death Arms pondered one single question that came to his mind.

What makes a Hero?  
LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"HEY!'

He ignored the yells of the Heroes behind him. He ignored the ringing in his ears.

He ignored everything else in order to save his friend.

"Shit!"

Deku had gone out and rushed to save Katsuki… But for what?

To die?

That was Naruto's current train of thought as he saw the Metallic-Villain he had witnessed Jiraiya battle swinging his arm towards his friend.

"Faster!"

He had seen how the one Hero's fists had bounced right off. How another Hero's bullets ricocheted.

How nothing seemed to work against this giant Metallic-Troll.

And yet, he still ran in a desperate bid to save his friend. No care for fame, or fortune. Just one simple, and earnest wish.

"Let me make it there on time!"

"Let me protect my friend!"

"LET ME KNOCK THAT BASTARD ON HIS ASS"

Well, three simple, earnest wishes. But that's besides the point.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The arm of Metal descending onto his friend.

Deku's frantic clawing at the Mud-like Villain trying to save Bakugou.

The fires around him.

And he had the strangest of feeling in his palms.

He noticed too late that the Mud-Villain was also attacking Deku. This wasn't good. He could've tackled him out of one of the attacks ways.

But both? Impossible.

He felt that itching feeling in his palms again. He needed to calm down! Make a plan! Anything! And so, he reached into his pocket mid-stride, bringing out his small, Spinning Top with the Uzumaki Crest on it.

The itching feeling was stronger this time. Becoming a torrent of nerves all trying to gain his attention.

He was almost there!

Damnit! This itching though….. It was getting bigger by the split-second. Growing. Growing. GROWING!

He saw the Mud-Villain's arm descending.

He gripped his Spinning Top in his hand, the itching feeling still there, before in a last ditch effort to stop his friend's demise, he chucked the Top at the Villains Mud-Strings attached to Bakugou's arm

Strange though, the itching in his left hand, the hand he had thrown the Top in, had stopped. That's when his eyes widened.

The Top was suspended before his eyes, twirling faster and faster and faster and faster.

TOO FAST!

It spiraled like a bullet at the Villain's arm, tearing the string-like mud attached to its captive's arm, saving his friend from being blown to smithereens.

He was almost there, 7 steps away!

One.

The Metallic-Villain swung its Club-Arm down faster.

Two.

The itching in his right palm grew.

Three.

The arm was closer to his friend.

Four.

The Itching in his right palm turned unbearable.

Five.

So close to his friend.

Six.

He ducked under the other arm swung at him, rising in a defiant roar.

Seven.

He raised his right hand, the Itching completely gone now, swinging it towards the Metallic-Villain.

A hand that contained a Spiraling Blue Maelstrom of Power and Rotation.

A Spiraling Sphere of Blue was the only way to describe it, as that was what it was.

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"

It hit its mark, the center of the beast before it, its stomach.

The Villain thought that he would shrug it off like all the other attacks, after all, what was this tiny ball going to do to him?

A lot, apparently.

He began to double over, his stomach feeling agony as if it was being ripped to shreds. Torn Asunder.

Being Grinded away!

Naruto ignored the howls of pain coming from the Villain, instead plunging it deeper into his enemy's gut. The raw power was kicking up dust all around him, the wind spinning in a Spiral as if dancing around both him and his target.

He felt the ball go unstable, roaring once again as the Ball exploded, sending his opponent Spiraling backwards, crashing through multiple walls through buildings, before coming to a stop, a large Spiral scar-like burn on his stomach.

He was vaguely aware of Deku's stare of disbelief, and awe, as well as the happiness he felt. He was vaguely aware of Bakugou's stare to, but knew that it was mostly disbelief with anger mixed in.

He was so damn TIRED.

What happened?

What was that thing? Was that thing from him?

And what about his Top? It was sent at speeds so fast he barely saw it before it left his hand.

He was glad he didn't need to think anymore, because he moved without warning, spreading his arms out in front of his friend as the Mud-Villain who had seen his comrade get blown away attempted to end the only immediate threat.

At least he'd die a Hero.

Heh, maybe going to U.A. wouldn't have been as bad as he thought it would… Maybe he should have taken Ero-Sennin up on his offer….

Nah….

He clentched his fist, preparing to swing it forward.

If he was going to go down protecting his friend….

He was going to go down swinging.

A fist caught the Villain's hand.

It wasn't his.

It belonged to the massive man at his side.

"Well done, Shonen."

That big, massive grin was the last thing he saw before the dark took over his vision.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Even before he slowly opened his eyes, Naruto knew he was in a hospital.

He hated the place. Didn't even serve Ramen, the heathens.

So, he wasn't surprised by the fact he was in a hospital.

He was surprised by the fact that there was a giant Blond man of muscle standing right above him, grinning like he had just gotten a birthday present.

"Fear not!"

He struck a pose, "For I am here!"

Due to his groggy state, Naruto was not in the mood, "Oh I fear. I fear very much the man wearing the skintight bodysuit that never stops smiling and watches boys sleep."

He wished he hadn't said that.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He held his ears, _"That laugh is so loud! Wait, I only heard one person who laughs this loud… And it's the only person I know that Drops a couple hundred pounds every 3 hours…"_

"All-Might, did Tou-San or Ero-Sennin make you visit?"

Yes, he was aware of All-Might's situation. All by complete and utter 'Accident' mind you. He definitely wasn't snooping around his dad's office when he was younger and saw some body-builder have an even worse changing problem than that one guy Benjamin Button.

He definitely hadn't been sworn to secrecy by his Father and All-Might either, mind you.

He looked to his left, outside of the window. Dark, so it was nighttime.

He received another rather loud , boisterous laugh, "No Shonen, I'm afraid I am here for reasons not either of your caretakers have made!" He flexed, before turning into the sickly man he usually was, speaking while coughing up blood, "I'm here because of your courageous actions, Shonen!" He finished, pointing to the teenager in the bed.

Actions? What was…..

Oh Kami.

He abruptly sat up in his bed, "Where's Deku, and the Bastard King!"

"Safe, I assure you."

At All-Might's words, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Now, Shonen, I believe it is time to talk about your Active Quirk."

The Whiskered Blond nodded, and arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about my Healing?"

He was soon confused by the thin man's head shaking, "No, Shonen, that would be your Passive Quirk. I'm here to talk about your Active Quirk." All-Might soon pointed to a nearby television.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he witnessed himself use the Top to stop the Mud-Villain from harming Deku.

It was spinning at intense speeds instead of still in his fingers like he had thought at the time.

Then his jaw dropped at his act of taking out the Metallic one, the Spiraling Blue Ball he had seemingly conjured out of nowhere.

"Wha….Ha….."

All-Might Threw up his hands, taking his most dramatic pose yet, "Yes, Shonen, This is your Active Quirk!"

Once again, the Amethyst-eyed Blond's eyebrow arched.

"EHHHH?"

All-Might threw his hands down, pointing his finger at Naruto as he coughed up more blood.

"Your Quirk! Your Power!"

"Your Mastery over Rotation!"

What did All-Might just say?

Quirk? Mastery of Rotation?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Minato…"

Kushina couldn't believe her eyes… Her son….. Their son….

He was shining so brightly on the television.

She dropped the dishes she had been doing into the sink, instead listening and watching the news anchor on the T.V. explain a dangerous situation in progress.

" _Today, at around roughly 6:00 P.M. Two Villains had attacked Tatooine Station after being discovered by civilians, opting to go on a destructive rampage. We go to the on-site helicopter now."_

The scene shifted to a top down view of the Villains destroying the district.

" _As you can see, the Villains have been causing massive amounts of damage to Tatooine Station for quite so-."_

The Anchor paused, before the Camera zoomed in closer, seeing a Green-Haired boy run towards the two rampaging monsters.

" _Hold on! It appears that a Middle School Student is running into their midst! What does he think he's doing! No Heroes on site have been able to damage either one!"_

The boy threw his bag at the Mud-Villain, before trying to free his captive.

That's when they saw him.

They saw their son.

Minato leaned into his Wife, as she started to shake in fear.

"Minato…"

Blonde hair and Amethyst eyes chased after the first lad, intent on helping him. They saw as he reached into his pocket, before slinging an object faster than almost to the point where even Minato, the "Yellow Flash" himself couldn't see it! It sliced and pierced the Villain's arm.

And then came the Ball.

Naruto's…. Their Son's defiant roar. As he rose and struck the Metallic Troll-like Villain, and sending him flying after a second or two of the ball being shoved in his gut.

Tears welled in her eyes…

When had her son grown up to be so… splendid. A splendidly good young man. She sniffled, a mixture of sadness and pride, while her husband sat there in rapt attention.

The Anchor continued, but was interrupted by the female Camera Woman's voice, _"Wha….WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT! DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?! TELL ME WE DID! ZOOM IN ON 'IM! ZOOM IN!"_

The Camera did just that, zooming in just after All-Might had swooped in and sent the Mud-Liquid Villain flying with a single punch.

His Blond Hair.

His distinguishable Whisker marks.

The pale shine of Amethyst before his eyelids slowly shut as unconsciousness claimed him.

" _Is that… Is that Namikaze Naruto? Son of The Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato and Red Chains Uzumaki Kushina?! IT IS!"_

They fell silent.

Minato stayed stoic as his wife began to openly weep. She was so happy that her son was safe. So happy he had done something so heroic. So SCARED that he had been in the way of danger.

Minato's gaze softened as the screen faded black after showing his son's face on the camera one last time.

" _Naruto….Son…"_ He looked at his hands, before once again thinking, " _I'll make it up to you….. For failing you as a father…. You shouldn't have ever seen that…. I'm sorry…"_

" _I'll make it up to you."_

The 4th Headmaster of U.A. Academy looked at an admissions paper labeled "NAMIKAZE"

"I promise."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: TIME TO CRY TEARS OF SADNESS, FOR I AM HERE WITH AN NEW STORY!_

 _TASTE THE HELL THAT IS MY SHIT WRITING!_

 _Well, don't say that I never do anything for my fans._

 _I did a thing._

 _Because it's true, I mainly write because I enjoy writing stories._

 _Shit… That made me sound like an enormous Douchebag with an Ego the size of Mt. Lady._

 _Still true, no matter how much I deny it._

 _Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….. Did ya like it?_

… _._

 _Well depending on your answer I'm either crying myself to sleep or jumping joy._

 _So yeah, here was my first attempt at trying to write a story that has Naruto born in that world, instead of having him crossover using some Kaguya/Sharingan/VallryOfTheEnd/BijuuChakra/TheSkyIsFalling/WATASHIGAKITA! Black sorcery and voodoo._

 _And I honestly hope it didn't suck too fucking hard._

 _A little explanation to this Naruto's backstory:_

 _No siblings (As of yet)_

 _Not Neglected so much as a single parental mistake._

 _Born with minor incomplete healing of himself and objects._

 _Born with a yet unused Quirk: Master of Rotation: Basically any Non-living thing he touches with his hands, he can manipulate its rotation. So he could speed up a fast-ball using his power. I plan on explaining it in depth next chapter, so hang on until whenever that comes!_

 _Had expectations of his prowess up the hoosegow, and then had basically everyone saying "Well ain't that a disappointment."_

 _Lives with Jiraiya._

 _Konoha does exist within Japan. No chakra, just Quirks._

 _Now for some shit that will happen later in the story:_

 _Kids and some age changed adults will attend U.A._

 _Might or might not be sub-teams within the school_

 _Hiruzen returned as Hokage of Konoha so Minato could teach and lead U.A._

 _Pairings are a thing, but I have no idea what they are gonna be, Just that I don't write Yaoi, because I just don't. I love the ladies too much. 3d ladies._

 _Now I'm gonna be called a Normie._

 _Pairing will probably be 2 girls because almost every Naruto story ever has him be a Pimp God descended from Snoop Dogg himself because we want to see the Whiskered Juggernaut get the love he deserves._

 _Why does he have a spinning Top? Because I was playing with the idea and this story happened_

 _Well, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wish that both this story and I would return from the dark pits of Hell from whence we came and died there?_

 _Leave me a review and let me know on how I can make the story better. Because Constructive Criticism helps us all, as it gets rid of your anger, and makes me a better writer! Remember, leave a favorite, a follow, and if you want to a Review on the way out, thanks!_

 _This is Thewackness135, signing off._

 _ **NEXT TIME ON SPIRAL LEGEND:**_

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"_

" _Please stop laughing, the audience doesn't like the author as it is….."_

" _WORRY NOT, YOUNG NAMIKAZE!"_

" _Deku, why am I here again"_

" _To help me and All-Might perform a NEXT TIME for the story."_

" _Wait, so there' going to be a next time? Damnit I just want to sleep"_

" _YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD SHONEN!"_

" _All-Might, that really sounded ominous. Can I just learn about my Quirk and go home already."_

" _NO, I'M AFRAID THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER!"  
"Crap, So we're stuck here until the Big guy typing puts us out of our misery?"_

" _YES, SHONEN, TOMORROW BOTH YOU AND YOUNG MIDORIYA START YOUR TEN-MONTH TRAINING PERIOD FOR THE U.A. ACADEMY ENTRANCE EXAMS!"_

" _Wait, I never said tha-"_

" _YOU PROMISED JIRAIYA, DID YOU NOT?"_

" _Shit…"_

" _ **NEXT TIME ON SPIRAL LEGEND: WHAT MAKES A HERO?:**_

" _ **EXPLANATIONS AND THE TEN MONTH TRAINING TRIP FROM HELL"**_

" _ITS GOING TO BE A REAL DOOZY!"_

" _Sure it is."_

" _Who else forgot that I was here?"_

" _Not me Deku, but now we've actually stalled just long enough to hit 13,000 words! Good Job!"_

" _ **PLUS ULTRA!**_


	2. Explanations and the Ten Month Trip

_AN: Hey there Guys and Gals! It is I, Thewackness135 here with another chapter of Spiral Legend!_

 _A lot of my recent PMS have been about updating this story, and I honestly never expected this much support in the short time it has been up, so I thank all of you!_

 _But to warn you, I'm a lazy guy. With not-so-lazy friends. So I apologize that my updates for any of my stories are usually weeks if not full on months apart. I still haven't updated A Simple Cartographer, and it's been like 8 or 9 months, and that's one of my most popular stories._

 _Also haven't updated my DXD story "Goddamnit" that exploded in popularity and a lot of people PM me about, but eh, I'm working on it._

 _Then I write more stories based on a what if idea, or an interesting fact, or for shits and giggles like my other DxD story, which also hasn't been updated in forever. I may have lost sight of this one, don't really know what to do with it._

 _It just turns into this never ending Spiral of me trying to focus on my remaining stories, then having a new idea catch my fancy, write a chapter for it, have people like that story and it becomes kinda popular, then weeks go by and I receive a lot of update messages and I'm sitting there writing a new story again, screaming "WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF!"._

 _I don't know why._

 _I just want the suffering to end._

…

 _Tired of hearing me bitch for about 200 words or so? Probably even more because I suck at any and all mathematics?_

 _You are?_

 _This is the problem; no one wants to listen to me. I want help but no one wants to help me…_

 _I guess this is my fate._

 _Just start the damn chapter already!_

Fonts: See first chapter

 **DISCLAIMER: Thewackness135 does not own any Naruto, Hero Academia, or any other Manga/Anime/Novels involved. Each belongs to their respective owners, who happen to not be me. If I did, however, manage to obtain said rights to these series… I dunno, probably Scar-Face up my house and die in a pile of Cocaine and Opiates**

 **Story: Spiral Legend: What Makes A Hero?**

 **Ch.2: Explanations and the Ten Month Training Trip From Hell.**

 **-Chapter Begin-**

* * *

Sitting in his hospital room late at night, Naruto Namikaze pondered many of the events that had led him to his current position.

Today had been quite the abnormal day for Naruto Namikaze.

This was especially impressive considering that the world he lived in consisted of superpowers and where these Heroes made money off of how many crimes they prevented. Also the fact that every petty crime ended up with someone turning into a monster or destroying half a city block and yet nobody batted an eye was just as strange.

Ah. Yes. Now to deal with the source of the ringing in his ears.

"Could you please stop yelling? You're giving me a bigger headache in my room than the one I had before coming to this place!" The Blond yelled before hearing a slight decrease of booming laughter in his hospital room.

The source of the laughter was an enormous man in his later years, with Blond hair that was slicked back, save for two long tufts that stuck up like long ears. This individual was heavily muscled, eyes cast in shadow, his laughter that was previously decreased coming back in full force.

"Agahh!"

Before coughing up blood profusely and turning into a much less impressive version of himself. Still as tall as he was before, but his physique was that of a corpse. Long, skinny, emaciated limbs stretched from his body. His top row of teeth almost always showing, his face appearing haggard and triangular in shape. His hair was now dull and string-like, much different from the shining Blond it had once been moments prior.

Ignoring the blood flying around, the young Namikaze decided to enjoy the near silent tone of the room, "Much, much better".

"Hmmmhh!" The skeleton before him cleared his throat, before he pointed to the recording on the T.V. screen in the room, showing just what had put the young lad into the hospital in the first place. It was a rather grand sight to behold.

Fire blazed everywhere, civilians mouths were open in screams that went unheard, heroes everywhere trying to evacuate the populace and keep the destruction at bay. And yet, the culprits had yet to be detained. The duo of a giant humanoid with a bulbous nose and bald head that seemed to be made of pure metal, and a giant pile of sludge that had a pair of eyes and a mouth. The Mud one had invaded the body of a middle schooler with a powerful Quirk, one that controlled the ability of combustion and explosions.

All anyone could do was stare on in horror as the villainous duo wreaked havoc upon the city, unable to do anything due to the composition of the Villains' bodies were too difficult to strike, as well as the fact they had a hostage.

And yet one young man rushed at them without a shred of doubt in his mind, despite all the heroes around yelling at him to stop. His very appearance the very definition of plain, his eyes so full with fear, his curly green hair waving as he ran. This was Izuku Midoriya, an individual born without a Quirk, possessing no special qualities of his own, despite his overwhelming desire to become a Hero and save others.

He was soon followed by another, more reckless individual that wanted nothing more than to make sure his friend didn't die. Blond, spiky hair was pushed back by the wind. Amethyst eyes fierce in their determination. His whisker marks on his face stretched back as he yelled out to his friend, hand outstretched as he reached out to save him.

This was Naruto four hours prior.

In all this confusion and haste, not even the latest of the two realized just what was happening as he threw an object at insane speeds, tearing through the air like a bullet as it stopped the Sludge Villain from using his hostage to obliterate Izuku.

As he shoved a glowing, spiraling sphere of blue into the other Metallic Villains gut, and sent him flying through multiple walls.

The image cut out soon after, the Hero before him, All-Might, stopping the Sludge Villain with a single punch, catching Naruto's prone form in his arms as the Namikaze lost consciousness.

It was re-winded rather suddenly, back to the point just before the sphere of rotation hit the Metallic Troll's gut.

"See! Right there!" The Emaciated All-Might shouted, despite the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth, "This is it! Your Active Quirk!" He finished, his enthusiastic look disturbing the young student before him.

Naruto looked on in slight confusion, "There you go on again about this 'Active Quirk' thing." He let his head droop onto his hand, as he sat upright from his bed, "I already told you, my Quirk can only heal me a little, and sometimes objects if I get my blood on them".

Seriously, how many times did he have to explain this to the old man?

All his Quirk did was heal slight injuries, bumps and bruises, that kind of thing. Nothing more, nothing less. The most recent development was that if he could get his blood on something broken, it would be repaired into a haggard version of itself, like a vase would look super-glued back together after he was done.

It was still something that wouldn't let him do much.

"Tsk, tsk, young Shonen" The Hero wagged a finger in front of him, before pointing to the paused video once again, "You're failing to see the full picture here! If that was all you could truly do, if that was all your potential was limited to, then how would you be able to explain this?!"

The Namikaze was about to refute this claim, but was interrupted by the Hero once again.

All-Might cleared his throat once again, before he used both hands to simultaneously point at Naruto and the him inside the video, "In this world of ours, filled with the impossible, the unseen, and the freakish, you think that anything isn't possible? Wrong I say!" He threw his arms up, spreading them outwards, "Long before our world saw Quirks, people were constantly pursuing and then doing the impossible, to achieve what was considered imaginary and make it their reality!"

"Many Quirks develop at the ages of five through nine; many of these children then gain massive power and responsibility. And yet how many stood there while you and your young friend Midoriya rushed towards danger?" A smirk, while creepy due to his looks, appeared on his face, "For the first time in a very long time, me, a Pro Hero, was inspired by ordinary people!" He flinched, before looking back to the Whiskered Blond.

"No, I take that back." He once again yelled with youthful energy, "I refuse to call such brave young men ordinary. While many would consider your bodies that, your spirit is definitely something that cannot be summed up by a dull word such as ordinary!"

His hands slammed against a desk, "And once again, not even a second sooner than your last act, you once again surpassed your limits, everyone's expectations, and shattered what was considered impossible with your own hands, your own desire to save another!"

He stared into the eyes of the Namikaze… No, the young hero before him.

"The shackles that you once put upon yourself, as well as the ones put on you by others, have been thoroughly ground away."

He smiled, "All by your determination."

"Now, Shonen." He held up his hands, his right hand having only one finger held up, "In this world, there has so far been one solid rule." He pointed to his held up finger, "You either have one Quirk." He then formed a fist with his right hand, "Or you have none, a condition now known as Quirkless."

Naruto, throughout this rousing speech, was only further confused, "Then what you were talking about me earlier doesn't really make any sense then. You just said that a person could only have one Quirk, but a couple of minutes ago, you were talking about an 'Active Quirk' and 'Passive Quirk'?" All-Might was only contradicting himself at that point. Just what was he getting at?

The Pro Hero's booming voice once again sounded, as his grin returned full force, "That's what I've been talking about this entire time, Shonen!" He leaned forward, using the desk next to the bed, "For eons, Humans have been struggling to reach new and greater heights! And due to your determination and desires, you have shattered what has been known as common knowledge for years, after even painstaking research concluding the one solid rule about our abilities…"

"You have made such an impossibility a reality."

"To further explain, some children can inherit one of, or a combination of their parents Quirks. While some may seem to be completely separate and different Quirks, they are in fact the same."

"The reason for this is, having another ability would put extreme stress on the body, more than humanely survivable. To have such great power flowing through you naturally, would be a heavy, heavy burden that not one child could carry."

He smiled solemnly, "I believe your power was supposed to be much more than what it is… Definitely more than what it is now. It could've been used to heal, to recover, to relieve so much hate as you went around rebuilding the bonds between people."

The Teen before All-Might was beginning to feel uneasy. To him, the Hero was now spouting insanity, "What… What do you mean? How does any of this come back to me?! What do you mean by my power being much less than what it could've been?!"

"Because." All-Might started, "In order to relieve much of the stress and burden on your body, your healing is almost always in action, focusing solely on keeping your body in a working condition."

The Teen was silent after that.

"If you had been born without this stress on your body, then you could've been one of the greatest healers on this planet. You would've been able to heal from any injury, and in turn healed anyone else's ailments with but a drop of your blood."

All-Might produced some papers from his pocket, "Since you were unconscious due to the extreme stress on your body as well as the Villains, the doctors saw fit to do some bloodwork, to run some tests."

Uncharacteristic seriousness was shown by All-Might, the normally jovial Hero matching his gaunt appearance.

"Naruto Namikaze… It appears you are the first person to be born with not one, but two Quirks."

"The ability to heal, and the ability to control rotation."

The Pro closed his eyes, letting the information sink in. This was news that could, and certainly will change the boy's life. Knowing what could have been. Not having to have known all that ridicule.

"Does…"

All-Might looked up, seeing the Student before him speak.

"Does this mean that I can still do that awesome ball thing from before?"

He nearly choked on his spit.

"Because." The Whiskered Teen went on, "If I can still do that, I can be a Hero, right?"

The Pro started shaking. This, this was what the boy was worried about? Not any regrets about what could've been? He'd… He'd…

He'd certainly underestimated this kid

"Ahaha…"

Muscles bulged, as All-Might was revealed in his full glory.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Once again, Naruto covered his ears and tried to wait out the ringing in them.

"Great! Wonderful young Shonen! Not one to think about the past, I like that!"

"Well, yeah." Naruto started, staring at the now muscled behemoth in front of him, "I mean, if I still focused on all that stuff from back then, I'd probably be some kind of dark and brooding guy with a stick up his ass."

"Besides, Now I have something I can work with." An excited grin formed, determination now flaring up in his eyes, "I can really show a lot of people!" His eyes turned gleeful, "Even the Bastard King Bakugou himself will get whats his."

All-Might raised his eyebrow at this, Certainly he wa-

"And now I can finally look at my kid self and say that we did it."

Naruto then rose up, lifting himself off of the bed, his legs sturdy as his feet touched the ground. He looked at the Pro Hero, before giving his first genuine grin in a while, "Thanks for coming here… For seeing me."

He noticed the bag of his clothes at his bedside, going to the bathroom in his room and getting dressed inside.

He emerged, once again adorning his street clothes, his grey jeans, red shoes, black long-sleeve shirt, his jacket that started black and faded into red flames. He finished it all by finishing the knot of his Orange bandanna, tying it around his neck.

He didn't wait for the hospital to discharge him, as he was going to need all the time he could get if he wanted to get started.

As he reached the door, he turned to see All-Might in his skeleton-like appearance. He gave a smirk, before turning and opening the door.

"Thanks… And you better wait for me when I take that top spot of yours, got it?"

With that, he left.

His day had finally come.

* * *

Out in the streets, the stars twinkling in the night sky above, Naruto pulled out his phone, and tapped a number steadily into his phone.

*Brrrinnnnggg*

" _Hello~"_

Naruto took a breath, "Hey Ero-Sennin…"

" _I see that you're out of the hospital now… I wonder what you could possibly want with little ol' me."_

Damnit, he could practically hear the smugness in the old pervert's voice.

"U.A…. I'm in."

" _Good choice kid, I'll be waiting."_

* * *

Chaos and confusion among the media was to be expected.

Naruto Namikaze, who had once been deemed as good as Quirkless, had defeated a Villain that even Strength-Type Heroes had been unable to defeat. To top it all off, he had done it with a single blow, using an ability that would have proved impossible.

He had used a different ability than what his Quirk had been known to be.

The news has spread like wildfire seemingly overnight.

So there was even more confusion when it was revealed that the young lad wasn't still being treated in the hospital, and had left the previous night, to many reporter's dismay. Each had hoped to be the first to interview the young sensation, to have the first details about his confrontation from his viewpoint, and of course to mainly question him about his new ability.

To interview the first person in history with more than one Quirk.

You didn't need to be a doctor to figure out exactly what had happened to the Teen. In most of the comics from the past, powers were usually awoken when under extreme stress, or appeared at a certain time. Dormant abilities.

And it seemed that the threat of the Villains was just what was needed to unlock whatever had kept them dormant.

They all wondered where he had gone.

* * *

Amethyst eyes snapped open, their owner moving from his bed just in time to avoid a kick that nearly destroyed the piece of furniture.

*CRACK*

Nevermind, it did destroy his bed.

"Agahhh!"

Stumbling away from the destroyed place of rest, Naruto groggily stood up, seeing the culprit staring at him with an almost proud grin.

"Ero-Sennin! What the hell!" The Blond exclaimed, staring at his destroyed sanctuary, "That was my friggin' bed! Why?!"

Jiraiya, in all his perverse glory, stared right back as he lifted his feet from the bed, "Because Gaki." He removed himself from the rubble, slapping his shoulders to remove dome dust from his clothes, "Where we're going, you aren't going to need that."

Naruto raised his brow in confusion, "A bed?"

"No." The Sage's eyes widened impossibly as he smirked, "Sleep".

The Whiskered Teen sighed.

It was going to be a long day

* * *

"Where in the name of all that is righteous are we?"

He studied the surroundings that he had been brought to.

It was well outside of city limits, mostly a flat plain, littered with tall rocks and boulders, a few trees around.

Except for the two of them, it was completely isolated.

Naruto had changed from his usual outfit, into a simple pair of black shorts and Orange T-shirt.

The Old Toad before him gestured to behind him, "This, Kid, is where we'll be training your ass for the next couple of months".

"Your first part of training will be essentially the same as I've always trained you."

"Drop and give me two hundred"

And so his ten months had begun.

* * *

"Again!"

He thrust his palm out.

"Again!"

He flowed into another stance, lashing out with a kick.

"And Strike!"

He finished with a fist, striking at the tree to his right, a dull thud echoing through the now silent air.

Naruto Namikaze lowered his outstretched arm, his bruises on his knuckles already fading away. He exhaled, his eyes returning to his teacher.

"Well" Jiraiya stated, resting his chin between his finger and thumb, sitting on a nearby boulder, "You're definitely improving your combat skills."

Jiraiya had seen it fit to teach the Namikaze Close Quarters Combat. He had to admit that the kid had talent in the field, despite using no style previously, instead adopting a brawling approach to fighting.

It had been about two weeks since he began training Naruto for the U.A. entrance exams. So far, he'd focused on developing the body. It didn't matter how strong your Quirk was, if your body was weak, then you would soon become a liability on the battlefield.

He'd barely been able to arrive to school on time, and was then training most of the time, praying for the day when summer vacation would come around and he'd be able to get some modicum of decent sleep. He'd been lifting weights, running, even hauling around some of the larger boulders in the area.

It was even more troublesome considering that he also had to dodge the media every now and then.

Jiraiya then guessed that it was about time to spice the brat's training up a bit.

"Oi!"

The Blond turned to face him.

And was rewarded with a rubber ball hitting him in the face.

"Uwaaa!"

He fell flat on his back, cursing as he stood up back on his feet, "Goddamnit ya old Pervert!" He shot his teacher a glare, as well as a middle finger for his misfortune.

He disregarded the ball, instead dodging the newest object thrown at him. But instead of actually dodging it, he caught it almost reflexively, deciding in his mind that this object should not have ever been lost.

He looked at the object in his hand, eyes widening in surprise.

It was his Spinning Top, the one he had always had with him since the day of his birth, the very same one that he had thrown to save Izuku. He was sure that he would never see it again.  
Jiraiya beat him to the punch, answering an unspoken question, "I found it amongst all the rubble and crap from that incident where you had to chuck it. I felt that it would help bring out that other Quirk in you."

He had been briefed on the situation with Naruto shortly after they had departed, but had made his own deductions beforehand. Now, his job was to make the lad the most badass hero he could be.

"Try to remember how you felt back then, try and recall."

Doing as his trainer suggested, Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on his emotions. Fear, love, hate, despair, hope.

To save another.

Damnit, now his palms itched again!

His palms itched just like before!

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes, and as soon as he did, the itching gave way and became awe, as Naruto stared at the phenomena in his right hand.

The Top was spinning rapidly, hovering just inches above his open palm, a hum ringing through the air from the rapid rotation.

It died. The Top slowly halting and falling back into his palm.

He closed his eyes.

The itching returned, and he focused on that,

And once again, the Top was spinning.

He smiled, his grin turning fierce as he tried to make it go faster, the hum in the air growing as he concentrated.

He stood up, before rearing his arm back.

"ORAAAA!"  
He roared, pitching the Top forward at a tree, and watched as a moment later the Top burrowed itself deep into the plant. A sharp crack was heard, as the tree gave way under a lack of support, snapping in two.

His eyes sparkled in awe, seeing what he had done.

"Awesome!" He pumped a fist into the air, before going to retrieve his possession.

The red Top looked roughed up, but smoother near the tip where it struck the tree.

"Now" He turned towards Jiraiya's voice, only to see the Toad Sage pointing to nearby rocks and then back to the trees surrounding them.

"Practice."

* * *

"Again!"

An outstretched palm.

"Again!"

He lashed out with a kick.

"And strike!"

He turned, balling his hand into a fist, before abruptly opening it right before it impacted a tree.

A brief moment before bark flew around him, and a large Spiral Scar burned itself into the wood.

This was the progress he had made due to his training.

It had been 3 weeks since he had started training his Rotation.

So far, it seemed he could make just about anything rotate to his will, but only if he timed his intent with the itching he felt in his palms.

The only things he couldn't control were those that contained life. Sentient objects made of flesh were among the few things he couldn't rotate.

The only living thing that he had discovered he could rotate was his own body. It could be used to help him dodge, add force to his strikes, or even temporarily shift his body in ways he thought were impossible.

All due to this itch that he felt.

He looked to his teacher, receiving a proud grin.

"Nice job, seems like you're getting the hang of using it with your fighting style." The Self-Proclaimed Pervert stated. "Now, moving on".

"There's someone I'd like you to meet"

Naruto looked on, "Who is it? Another girl you want to seduce?"

Even during his training, Jiraiya had still decided to use women to mess with his concentration.

It was an effective way to get him to focus in distracting situations, a trait of a first-class hero, as his sensei had said.

An amused laugh escaped from the Old Toad's throat, "As much as I wish that were the case, sadly it is not so Gaki". He gestured to his right, where a figure was walking.

The figure appeared to be an even older man, with gray hair and beard, an triangular hat on his head, a sign of his former title. His pipe propped in his lips, his liver spots wrinkling as he puffed.

This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, relieved of his position 3 years prior by his student Tsunade Senju.

Konoha was a village of like-minded Quirk users, isolated from most of Japan even before Quirks had manifested. They were an individual source of Heroes, training their youth much like the populace, but their methods were a highly coveted secret.

It was prided on many of its Elemental-Wielders, mainly those who were talented in Fire-Manipulation. It produced many unique Heroes, and had kept their Quirks within clans.

The first known Hero from the village of Konoha, was the Plant Hero Mokuton, otherwise known as Hashirama Senju, was the founder of modern Konoha, deciding to reveal the village to the rest of the world and help the village prosper.

It was also Naruto's birthplace.

"Ahhh…. It's been sometime Naruto-boy" Came the newly arrived person's voice, smooth as a river, and as kind as a grandfather.

It was a voice Naruto was familiar with, one that had he had heard often enough in his childhood.

"Jiji?"

The old man nodded, "Indeed".

The reunion was cut short, as Naruto narrowly dodged a staff aiming for his head, the elderly Sarutobi throwing away his robes to reveal traditional battle armor. He managed to dodge another thrust, but was socked with a reverse blow, skidding from the strike.

He looked to Hiruzen, as the man spoke, "It's been a pleasure to see how you've grown, and how you will continue to grow" He took a battle-stance, lowering the large staff at his side parallel to his body. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, shall now be your opponent".

Naruto felt something strike his foot, a much smaller staff now landing at his feet than the one Sarutobi held. He picked it up.

"And now" Hiruzen began.

He reappeared in front of Naruto, the staff raised high above him.

"You learn".

* * *

*Thock*

*Thock*

*Thock*

Multiple strikes landed against one another, as two staffs collided.

Two figures slid away from one another, as the younger of the two fell to his knees, panting from exertion.

"Damn" Naruto grimaced, before it gave way to a strained look of respect, "I guess you win again, Sarutobi-Jiji".

It was to be expected that he could never beat the old Hero. He had been quite the pro back in his heyday, and he doubted that he was any less fearsome now. His skill with a staff, as well as his Quirk that allowed him to raise walls of mud and harden them to incredible strengths was a formidable combination.

He hadn't even come close to winning against the former Hokage in all the 8 months they had been training together.

The training had entered a new level once school had finished. He now trained all day and most of the night, using every second to his advantage.

Hiruzen had drilled into him both on the fly battle strategy, as well as staff techniques during their time together.

Jiraiya had refined his Hand-To-Hand skills, as well as overseeing his training with his rotation, often setting certain tasks that he could only use his rotation to complete, sometimes it was tests of accuracy, while others were focused on keeping objects spinning consistently while meditating.

He sighed, as Hiruzen was going to depart to return to Konoha today, with little more than a month and two weeks left until the U.A. Entrance Exams. He had definitely made a lot of progress.

But, there was still one thing that had evaded him. One single thing that he hadn't been able to do nor recreate since the day this Quirk had awakened.

That Spiraling Sphere he once held in his hand.

No matter how he tried, it eluded him. He couldn't get it to spin fast enough. He couldn't properly contain its size.

What was he missing?!

* * *

"I'm giving you a graduation test, Gaki". Jiraiya stated, before snapping at Hiruzen, "Take it away, Sensei".

Hiruzen stamped the ground, before mud rose from the ground, as well as flowed from his mouth.

Even Jiraiya had no idea how the former Hokage's Quirk allowed him to do that.

He clapped his hands together, the mud rising and then hardening into large, strong pile of stone, adding onto the already massive amounts of boulders in the area. Each was about a foot or two taller than him, and many times wider.

"By the day of the Exams, you must destroy every boulder here, using nothing but your bare hands, no tools allowed".

The Amethyst-Eyed youth widened his eyes, "Just how in the hell do you expect me to do that?"

Jiraiya gestured to his hand, "I think that you know how I want you to do it." He turned to leave, waving lazily behind him, "Try the Death-ball of Grinding Destruction"

That was a lame name, rejected.

Naruto watched as the two left, their backs growing distant. And soon, they were gone.

"Okay" He turned to face the many boulders surrounding him, "How am I gonna get the hang of this?"

He concentrated on his palms, feeling the familiar itching.

"Now!"

He rushed forwards towards the nearest boulder, thrusting out his arm as he neared it.

*TWACK*

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It didn't work.

Biting back his pain, Naruto cradled his now numb right hand.

"Fuuuuuuck…. This is gonna be a pain, damn it".

He looked up at the sky, wondering about something, or rather someone he hadn't seen much of as of late.

"I wonder what Deku's up to."

* * *

*TWACK*

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Once again, he cradled his arm.

It had been 2 weeks, leaving a month left for him to complete his task.

He had made absolutely no progress with his endeavor to recreate what he had done all those months ago.

Well damn, he had even forgotten his birthday had passed a couple months ago, officially becoming 16.

The old Bastard didn't even give him his birthday off.

He fell back onto his butt, exhaling loudly as he examined his arm, and then the rock.

What was he missing?

He tried upping the power of the rotation, but that didn't really do much.

He had tried concentrating it, but that had had little results as well.

He bit on his lip, as he stared at all the boulders around him, imposing now as he realized his current futility.

" _These damn boulders are everywhere! They're always around me, like the rocks are trying to intimidate me or somethin'! And they're all so grouped together! Concentrated! What am I supposed to do?!"_

All together.

Every direction.

Condense

His eyes widened.

He stood up, before opening his palm, closing his eyes.

" _Concentrate… First, Rotation."_

He felt the air around his palms swirl, the itching returning as his Quirk went to work.

" _Then add Power…"_

A sharp hum filled the air, growing harsher by the second, as a disk formed in his palm.

" _Now…. Multiply that same rotation everywhere at the same time."_

As he used his left hand to manipulate parts of the rotation, the disk hovering across his palm multiplied, twirling, swirling, converging, multiple disks overlapping and forever turning.

" _And finally, Condense it all down, and focus it all in one place."_

It took on the shape of a small, hand-size ball.

He rushed forwards, towards that's very same boulder he had been trying to break for all these weeks.

He slammed his arm forwards, making direct contact with the boulder using his new technique.

He could feel the stone begin to turn to dust, as all that resilience gave way under his intense pressure, being grinded into nothing more than dust.

And just like that, the ball disappeared.

He felt his hand touch cold earth, as the stone still stood firmly and proudly in its place.

Except now it was sporting a serious dent in its hide.

"Now" Naruto began, staring at his right hand in awe. "It still has a long way to go…"

Before, he had only used a single hand, and he was sure that it had put an even larger dent in the Metallic Villain he had used it on. But currently, he now only thought of one thing, a subject that began with his teacher Jiraiya.

"What kind of name is gonna be cool enough?"

* * *

It was the night before the U.A. entrance exams, as Jiraiya the Gallant strode towards the training grounds he had left his student at in hopes that the kid would come to terms with the last part of his power. At that last stage, there was little he could have done to help the kid with his training in that respect. Even if he had his own hunches.

Hunches that he might have left clues in the way the boulders that Hiruzen-Sensei built them, and how they were positioned. All the Gaki had to do know was figure out what worked best for him.

"But seriously Kid…"

The Gallant Pervert looked around him, as trees lied snapped in two, and seemingly random pieces of the very earth around him were gouged out by some force. Most of the later part of the trail resembled a wasteland, almost barren.

"UUURRYAAAAAH!"

*BOOM*

Another miniature earthquake rattled the ground, as Jiraiya kept walking nonchalantly through the shaking. As he came closer, the shouting and explosions became louder, and were growing more frequent.

After a couple more seconds of walking, he heard his student's voice scream something very peculiar.

" **RASENGAN!** "

Once again the earth shook, as Jiraiya looked upon the clearing he had trained Naruto in.

All of the boulders that had once been there were all gone, seemingly annihilated without a trace. The only thing that seemed to testify that they once stood there was the massive amounts of dust in the air.

That's when he saw him.

Naruto.

Standing over the remains of the last boulder in his sight, the final boulder that he had to destroy, joy and relief flooded his mind, as he raised his right hand, once again forming a blue sphere in it. He slammed it into the ground, finishing off the first boulder he had first tested his technique on, as dirt flew in all directions around him.

Jiraiya watched as the dust cleared, and his student's body came into view.

Well-developed muscles that were made for fighting with speed and precision.

Dirt covering his form, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

And finally, Jiraiya felt pride, as his student reared his head back.

And roared in defiance to the world.

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Exhausted, the young Rotation User let his head droop, as his sweat reflected in the moonlight. Panting, he fell to his knees, as he finally finished his task.

He jerked, as a hand touched his left shoulder, looking up and relaxing after seeing who it was, "Hey…Ero-Sennin…Hah…Hah."

He was about to say more, but was silenced by the look of pure and utter pride and joy in his teachers face.

"Time to go home and get cleaned up, kid."

He grinned maniacally.

"Cause when you get up, you're gonna prove just how hard you worked to the world and show them how much of a badass Hero you became thanks to your badass teacher!"

His student returned the same grin, eyes reflecting his eagerness.

Naruto rose to his feet, as he stumbled forward and was supported by Jiraiya.

"Look out U.A…"

"Naruto Namikaze is coming knockin'"

* * *

 _AN: Well, that was chapter two…_

 _Damnit, I had to rewrite this chapter so many times it isn't even funny…_

 _There isn't really much to say, other than that I hope you enjoyed reading and that you will continue to read despite the fact that this chapter was a training chapter. Which I suck at writing…. Actually, I say that I suck at writing a lot of things…. Damn, I just suck at everything. Reality always hurts._

 _I hope you'll read the next chapter!_

 **NEXT TIME ON SPIRAL LEGEND:**

" _Well, Ero-Sennin… Tomorrow's the big day…"_

" _Aw, be quiet, you'll be fine! Are you forgetting that I'm the one who helped you train the most?!"_

" _That's kind of what I'm worried about…"_

" _Hey… Is that Naru-Chan?!"_

" _Who the hell just called me Naru…..Chan….Oh please merciful Author no."_

 _Author yes._

" _Naru-Chaaaaan!"_

" _Crap, I gotta run Ero-Sennin, see ya!"  
"Gaki….?"_

" _Naru-Chan! Don't run, that only makes it more fun!"_

" _UWOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!"_

" _YAY!"_

" _Just who in the name of all that is erotic was that girl?"_

" _She was pretty sexy, heh heh heh!"_

" _HELP ME DAMNIT! ERO-GAMA!"_

 _*WHIRRRR*_

" _WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT ROBOT HERE?!"_

 **Next Time On Spiral Legend: What Makes A Hero?**

 **Old Acquaintances and the Robo-Mania Entrance Exam!**

" _SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE!"_

" _I'll help!"_

" _NOT YOU! I'D RATHER FACE THE GIANT ROBOT RIGHT NOW!"_

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
